ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Central Titans
The Central Titans exist within the Project Verse and are a faction of Teen Titans (Earth-Project) History Above earth on Halloween day two Ferge took shots at each others ships. The one, Relina, was taken off her post of monitering and studying Earth. The Other, Yisher, was sent to replace her. Relina took off a bottom part of Yisher's ship and sent it spiraling into Earth. The part she had shot held a prototype she invented. It was a suit of Armor and Bow based off that of Earthlings. However upgraded to be used in space battles. Both needing to find the piece swiftly went down to Earth to find it. Skylar, an Earth girl, found a suitcase like machine not far from the crash site, which she didn't see. Taking it home she soon deiscovered it was a "costume." She put it on and wore it to her class halloween party. At the party Relina, seeing the armor, summoned a group of her minions. Due to their resemblance to Zombies nobody paniced. The scene soon turned into an uproar and it was up to Skylar and her classmate, LeAnn, to fend them off. Skylar, discovering she was the reason for this fight, took off into the night to try and lead them away. She was soon overtaken by Yisher. Yisher tried to remove the armor but to no avail. Soon they were surronded and the two had to fight off Relina's forces. Meanwhile the Zombie-like creatures havocked the rest of the town. A passing stranger, Civil, help fight against the Zombies with LeAnn. Seeing the horror created caused the "Witch's" assitant, Ranxter, to question his loyalty. Eventually Relina called for Skylar to come forward or have the city obliterated. She was about to turn herself in when Ranxter destroyed the device Relina was going to use to obliterate Everet. Together the five heroes who had been fighting against the Witch's forces took their fight to the Witch herself. Winning the fight, the five were heralded as new heroes and asked to protect the city and the surrounding area. Accepting, Nightwing and Cyborg came and asked them if they wished to become a part of the Titans. They accepted and Cyborg built them their new T-Tower at which all five of them stay. Together they now protect the central United States. Members Maverick - The Team Leader. He wasn't much of a team player at the start. Or a people person. However he has gained the respect and trust of all members of the Central Titans and Nightwing. Leap - LeAnn Vincent is the daughter of two well respected members in Everet. She however has moved into the Titan T which was constructed with the help of Cyborg. She has the ability to teleport short distances. Lady Arrow - Skylar Anderson. She was born into a dull, boring life. She was shy and alone. That was until she found an alien suit and bow. Now it can't be taken too far away and she can control it with her mind. Fritz - Yisher Polu. Born into a purebreed family of Ferge, Yisher grew up enamored with other races tech. The Ferge race is lightyears beyond most races when it comes to technology. However they do study other cultures of other worlds. Upon his advancement to watching sector 2814, he was attacked by his predecesor. Part of his ship broke off and plumeted to Earth. Upon finding it he discovered it had bonded to a human girl. Together with others he defeated Zombie like creatures Relina, his predecesor, unleashed on Earth. Now he stays on Earth trying to get his armor back. Shift - Ranxter Xernorq Trinial- A former assistant to a rouge Ferge named Relina Tranx. He has the power to shapeshift into any living humanoid. After a battle from young heroes of Earth and Relina's replacement, Ranxter decided to stay on Earth. He moved into the Central Titan tower becoming a part of the expanded Titans. Enemies The Gang: A group of teenage criminals. The members all wear hoodies to hide their identities. Except for the leader. Catherine Trask AKA "The Feared." Her identity is not known when the Titans first encounter her. Gallery Heores Civil.jpg|Maverick Lee.jpg|Leap Cyber archer.jpg|Lady Arrow Male001.jpg|Fritz Ezel.jpg|Shift Villains Queen.jpg|The Feared Rps Central Titans:Origins Category:Teams Category:TheBlank103 Category:Central Titans